


Stupid Eyes

by freeSocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Art, Multi, Parody, Satire, Self Insert, Snark, bad, made by trashy losers, obnoxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeSocks/pseuds/freeSocks
Summary: Wow its another attempt at a bunch of parody sues.
Now that we've established ourselves as self-aware and therefore immune to criticism, let's summarize this monstrosity, shall we?
A group of kids (who are all above the age of thirteen) play a mysterious game (that everyone in this fandom already knows about) and are harassed by (badly written) aliens. The game has (surprise) dire real world consequences and forces them to undergo an (inconsistent with canon) epic quest, with an unimaginable prize at the end (it's only unimaginable until the epilogue, though). 
Disclaimer: I actually do own Homestuck. Hussie is a front. He kept me chained in his basement while Toby Fox poked me with a stick to force me to draw.
Also, fanfiction doesn't require a disclaimer. It's protected under fair use/parody law. The more you know.





	1. this was a bad idea

# Stupid Eyes

Y'know, growing up gay on the buckle of the Bible Belt, you would've thought I'd be a bigger fan of self-insertion. Theme-establishing blue comedy aside, self-insertion started out innocently enough, but, like a YouTube prank channel, it became worse with popularity. Therefore, me and a few friends have stepped up to plate as the designated hitter of satire: doing something that should be left to the rest of the team, and ruining the flow of the game in doing so. We will, of course, be doing this by inserting ourselves into the universe (omniverse?) of homosuck. Woe is us.

It's worth noting that the homosuck thing wasn't a joke. This is going to be a MSpaint-mouse-drawing-at-three-am bastardization of Homestuck, like it or not. I hope you'll stay with me throughout this, dear reader, because I'm not stopping. No matter how much I want to.

 

Our story starts, like most of its kind, with a young individual in their room.

You can't see them because you're too far away. She lives in a building, I think. God, I don't know. I'm not one to pry into my internet friend's private lives. This is going terribly already.

You know what let's move closer. It'll help us use up two of the ten frames i have prepped. And I'm not gonna draw more for a week, and then I'll be late, and-

-then I'll--oh. Ok, we're here now.

That's you, in the window. Your room shows up in the next frame, but honestly, it's you we care about right now. You're fourteen. You're short. You have a much deeper characterization than that but that'll show up when your room does.

You have a name, but, due to internet anonymity, you go by the title IF-I-COULD-LIVE-4EVER. Your friends call you SMOL, because you are the shortest, in addition to the youngest. Did I mention you're short? Alright, good. Also, that's four letters. So boom. Canon-ish, I guess? Whatever, we ain't goin for quality here.

Uh, shit, I need filler. I knew i shouldn't have started writing at midnight, goddamn.

You are, with good reason, obsessed with the stage play HAMILTON. You make references to it that your friends DON'T GET, and have to GOOGLE to use in FANCOMICS. SPeaking of stage plays, you are, yourself, a young THESPIAN. Your chumhandle will be revealed late, for reasons of tension and pacing. The author did NOT forget it. As is fashionable, you like to wear LARGE SWEATERS and COMFY LEGGINGS. You have a much more reasonable sleeping schedule than most of your friends, but TONIGHT, the THIRTEENTH of APRIL, you have eschewed abiding to it, because HOMESTUCK ends tonight.

Good golly gee, a self insert who knows what homestuck is. what could be next

Um! This comic has been around for more than half your life, but that doesn't mean you can't love it. Thoughts of what the end could be flash through your head. Would the game be released in real life? Would the kids survive? Would your favorite character who won't be mentioned here for the sake of avoiding debate be OK? 

Will we find out why girl trolls have titties? Who knows.

All you know is that there are FIVE MINUTES until the ending flash drops, and you're going to be watching it.

## SMOL: check out your room


	2. the author just woke up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should have had this posted two days ago
> 
> and ill add text colors at a later date when i figure out how to do so
> 
> that is if i ever decide to start writing before midnight
> 
> wait nevermind
> 
> if i did that it might be coherent and whoop joke over

 

Behold! It's your room. Looking at it from this angle, you never realized how poorly your bed was lined up with your wall. You'll have to fix that later, unless something huge gets in the way.

Anyhoo, if one were to describe your room as barren, they would be distinctly wrong. This is simply an artistic interpretation of your living quarters. As indicated by the Dora stickers and double-decker bed, you share this room with your baby sister, who is currently...somewhere else. Whatever. Noting is as important as the flash that drops in four or so minutes.

#### SMOL: Check them posters out dude

Why would you do that? You can see them from here. You've got a few books, yeah, but nothing will ever beat Hamilton.

Sweet damn do you love Hamilton. Did I mention that?

Hey, who here likes character introductions? Well, if you don't, then its a good thing your input is virtually nil. Not saying you shouldn't add input though. Comments make me feel like warm toast.

...that was a dumb metaphor.

Ignoring that, you're being messaged. It's just a cheap fan imitation of Pesterchum, so no alerts. Checking it for new messages has become part of your group's routine at this point, barring one.

Don't worry, that one's not me. Here's hoping that saved any (misguided) positive regard i was and may or may not continue to be held in. I'd love to talk more about me, but I'm going to move on for the sake of preserving my remaining allotted characters, by which I mean letters and symbols, not the sort of characters which--

Right, nevermind. Here's the pesterlog. Hope you're ready for repeated jokes and lame character establishing one-liners.

 

**anonymous [??] joined chat.  
** **anonymous [??] is now treeRenegades [TR]**  
FA: hey smol  
FA: pay attention to me  
TR: no  
FA: ok but why not? are you listening to Hamilton soundtrack?  
FA: for the fiftieth time?  
TR: no this is only the fortieth time.  
FA: did you know that in the background of every Hamilton song there’s a subliminal radar that makes you addicted to Hamilton?  
FA: that’s why everyone who hears it loves it  
TR: or maybe its good and thats why everyone loves it?  
FA: no that’s impossible  
FA: no one likes anything ever  
FA: anyway Homestuck ends tonight  
FA: can we talk about that?  
TR: yea  
FA: so what happens if my clown baby’s still in the fridge?  
TR: he can stay there  
FA: WHAT  
FA: whyyyyyy?  
TR: he’s a jerk  
FA: you don’t know him like i do!  
TR: whatever hes still a jerk  
FA: let’s not talk about that then  
FA: even though you’re wrong  
TR: sure i am  
FA: no, you are, but anyways  
FA: what happens if the internet is right and hussie releases sburb irl?  
TR: then we all probably die  
TR: it's a four player game and there's five of us  
FA: but what if one of us wins?  
TR: then the rest of us hide in their luggage  
FA: but i don’t live in america  
FA: i’d have to use my passport  
FA: it’ll be a hassle  
TR: im sure your passport picture is beautiful though  
FA: oh it is  
FA: it’s one of the only photos from my teenage years that doesn’t totally make me cringe  
FA: but i cut off all my hair and they won’t recognize me  
FA: i’m gonna get stopped at the airport  
TR: arent you still in your teenage years?  
FA: wow thanks for reminding me  
FA: in my country i can buy alcohol almost  
FA: in a couple months i can  
FA: except not really, recovering alcoholic haha  
TR: wait shit  
TR: it’s 4:12  
FA: oh shit  
fallenArcanum [FA] disconnected.

TR: and i'm not wrong you are no take backs

##  SMOL: process that shit 


	3. wowee

**holy shit no one was prepared for the series of events that are currently going down**

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/five%20for%20the%20banter_zps4jrdrfta.png.html)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/ayyyt_zps0hgnlbh5.png.html)

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** [](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/nine%20and%20how%20the%20fuck%20do%20i%20radial%20blur_zpsnwgwirql.png.html) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

##  smole: its all ogre now 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/tenner_zpsxkn8lkuw.png.html)

Wow. Homestuck's over then. You're free, I guess. But, um-- Wow. You do _not_ know what to think/feel right now. I guess we'll talk about the flash itself? That seems like a healthy way to cope. It was incredibly well animated. That's for certain. The kids were happy, the story ended (i think), but, best of all, FA's gonna be pissed about it. You think you should probably check out the p chum, yo.

**fallenArcanum [FA] joined chat.**  
FA: FUCK  
TR: so  
TR: how did you like it?  
FA: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT  
FA: waskjefh sjlskxhflhjsd lfjlasa aa  
FA: FUCK  
TR: im getting the impression you didnt like it  
FA: no, i fucking loved it  
FA: but FUCK  
FA: what the fuck  
TR: i think you said that already  
TR: in all caps  
FA: fuck yeah, i did  
FA: because  
TR: what the fuck  
FA: what the fu  
FA: FUCK  
TR: ha  
TR: called it  
FA: oh hah hilarious  
FA: but smol that didn't tell us anything  
TR: sure it did  
TR: the kids won, lord english was defeated i think  
TR: it told us a lot, actually  
FA: smol don't fuck with me here  
FA: you know what i'm talking about  
TR: yes, i do  
FA: so?????  
TR: youre upset about all the characters who didnt get happy endings  
FA: no  
TR: your clown bab is still in the fridge  
FA: close, but no  
TR: your otp didnt kiss  
FA: fucking yes  
FA: where was the fucking davekat? i was promised davekat.  
TR: who promised you that?  
FA: free.  
TR: well once hes on tell him hes a liar  
FA: oh i'm planning on it, trust me.  
FA: where is he, anyway?

## free: where you at, son? 


	4. its this guy but it aint suprise get rekt

##  free: there he is,. a handsome boy 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%20is%20having%20his%20mind%20blown_zpsjqjrmkbz.png.html)

One problem, however: that little epitome of human evolution right there is only wearin that blue-steel-eat-your-heart-out facial expression because he's busy wating the ending flash. We'll have to bother someone else.

##  someone else: be bothered 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/fate%201_zps9pqni6xu.png.html)

Damn, look at us! Jumping around actual plot for the entirety of the first bit, just like they did in canon. I'm feeling better about this already.

You are currently viewing the visage of none other than FATE JEJUNE, or simply FATE. That name should sound familiar because it is your own, seeing as this story is written in second person in another attempt at mimicking canon.

Ah, canon. Five little letters that every fanfiction writer dreams of approaching or exceeding in quality. Some are driven mad by it, scrawling down quote-unquote "novelizations" of works which are already 90% text. 

You are not one of those people. You are you, and you are in COLLEGE! You are studying LAW, mostly driven by your love of NOIR FILMS. Here's lookin' at you, put your lips together and blow, keep the change ya filthy animal, ect. While this aspect of your personality doesn't envelop your personality, it is nonetheless a CHARMING BIT OF CHARACTERIZATION. 

You are the OLDEST in your little collective of dorks, and this, along with your POOR SENSE FOR TECHNOLOGY and CARING NATURE, has cemented your position as the MOMFRIEND. You are confused by this, because last time you checked, most mothers didn't enjoy PUNS as much as you do.

(Seriously--you and free once had a two-and-a-half-hour pun-off before he gave in. You are the champion of all time in regards to such verbal witticisms.)

Your chumhandle (in reality just a set name on a chat site) is attemptedFinesse. You type in a lovely purple, and tend to use a bit more grammar than your cohorts.

All in all, you're probably the most levelheaded of the group and the go-to for advice. You're you.

## fate:continue being you until something happens 


	5. haha dramatic irony in this chapter watch out boiiis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update: fixed the formatting sory bout that

## fate: wait for it

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/fate%202_zps44mkqosn.png.html)  
Alright, cool. While we're waiting, let's do a little room exploration. Over here we have a Bernie poster, seeing as you are a millennial, and the word "free," when applied to the term "college," makes for a pretty solid campaign promise. It's April 12th and the Berninator is still going strong. You don't see how he can't become president at this point.

He's got a nice accent, too. Like one of them NYC guys who wears a greasy wife-beater, except with less yelling about how nice your breasts are and what he'd like to do to them, and more yelling about the failures of capitalism. What more could you want?

Anyway, politics aside (for the rest of this story, hopefully), let's keep exploring.

## fate: check out that door 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/fates%20room%203_zpsk6um0jed.png.html)

Yep, that's a door. For sure.

You know how in our last little journey through someone's living space I said the sparseness of the room was due to artistic interpretation. Well, you're a college student, so, unfortunately, that interpretation is a bit more accurate.

Honestly, the only thing missing from this image is the trash can full of old Chinese takeout boxes.

##  fate: moving on... 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/fates%20room%204_zps7txizngy.png.html)

Hmm. Maybe it's not that accurate. I'm pretty sure you'd have a chair in your room with a table that high. Whatever. Time to check your group's message board.

 

  
talebearingFabricator [TF] has joined chat.  
Fate Jejune [F8] has joined chat.  
TF: oi  
TF: why aint you changed your name  
TF: ?  
TF: is it because youre an actual physical wine mom and you dont know how the computer works?  
F8: Yeah  
F8: There isn't any other reason. not at all busy here  
TF: wow  
TF: and i thought i was the snarky one  
TF: anyways change it  
F8: um  
TF: do you not know how  
TF: ?  
F8: no.  
F8: I don't. are you happy?  
TF: yes very much thank you for this gift ill treasure it forever  
TF: and bring it up as often as possible  
TF: anyway you click the menu at the bottom left then enter your information like for playing characters and stuff  
TF: but whoop its not characters its us  
TF: and make sure the letters spell part of the word "raft"  
F8: ...why?  
TF: because fate when you bring us together we help eachother stay afloat  
F8: oh ok.  
F8: And what's the real reason?  
TF: that is the real reason  
F8: uh huh. :/  
F8: not buying it buster.  
TF: fine  
TF: its because it spells "fart"  
F8: You know you could have just told me that outright and I would've gone along with it  
TF: dangit  
TF: ive talked unnecessarily whatever shall i do  
F8: just remember.  
F8 seppuku is always an option.  
TF: wow  
TF: old fashioned much  
TF: the kids today just say "kys"  
F8: what's that mean?  
TF: kill yourself  
F8: oh.  
F8: Should've guessed.  
TF: you really shouldve  
F8: yeah  
TF: anyways namechange do it  
F8: alright alright.  


You fiddle around with the menu a bit before deciding on a proper handle. 

Fate Jejune [F8] is now attemptedFinesse [AF]. AF: Happy?  
TF: 8]  
AF: and what did I tell you about using made up emoticons?  
TF: 8[  
AF: no.  
TF: 8^[  
AF: NO 

##  fate: moving on... 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man all this time ive been demanding someone contact me to show me their room so i could draw it but i just realized
> 
> im making this up as i go i can just bullshit 
> 
> hooray

##  hey look its a room 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/frees%20room_zpsrhtnpmc7.png.html)

Who's room could it be? Well, we've already seen two rooms out of five. That mean's that it's either the mysterious and handsome free's, FA's, or Muse's.

Oh, shit, haven't introduced muse yet. Well, cat's outta the bag, muse is a smart dude from way down Texas' way. 

And that's free's room. It's his.

Now, I'm going to post this image again.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/frees%20room_zpsrhtnpmc7.png.html)

You may be asking yourself, where is free? The answer may surprise you.

##  there he is 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/gay%20child%20in%20box_zps7b8n8axx.png.html)

Don't ask me to explain this one. There's a box of Air Bud VHS tapes in free's basement, and its fun to lie down in. I would have drawn free layin down, but I'm limited by the fact that I can't go to the bathroom until I post this chapter. Sort of a self imposed challenge and also I hate my bladder.

Anyways, you're in a box of Air Bud VHS tapes.

##  free: box 


	7. smartie snorter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont do drugs

##  free: youre in ur room now boyo 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%201_zpsj9dahf9o.png.html)

Well, look at you! Right up into your room. It must be because you're a young man who's quick on his feet, not because someone was too lazy to draw stairs. Disregarding that, you're currently a young person who is standing in their room. You can probably assume what that means.

You, like the rest of the cast introduced so far, will be operating under a pseudonym. The aforementioned pseudonym is FREESOCKS (big surprise). Upon shortening your name for more convenient use, you go by FREE. When communicating through your groups PREFERRED PESTERCHUM KNOCK-OFF, your handle is talebearingFabricator. You type in a steely blue and tend to avoid capitalization, unshortened words, and, occasionally, coherency.

Your interests include WRITING, ELECTRONIC VIDEO GAMING and 70s-80s HORROR FLICKS. In regards to the latter, you CANNOT PICK A FAVORITE.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%203_zpsfjianekw.png.html)

HONEST.

Your self-proclaimed DARK AND EDGY PAST consisted of some polar opposites. You TAUGHT CHILDREN FORESTRY. You ENGAGED IN HOOLIGANISM. You GRADUATED WITH HONORS. You were caught in the middle of GANG VIOLENCE. You READ HOMESTUCK. You WENT OVERBOARD WITH THE ALL-CAPS INTRODUCTION THINGY.

Ignoring all that, you also always wear a pair of sunglasses you bought from a gas station in Florida and often fall asleep wearing them. Speaking of sleep, you engage in it often, usually in some inconvenient locations. Such as when you're looking under your bed for a clean pillow.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%202_zpsbwxurhbv.png.html)

Case in point.

##  free: wake up and keep the plot moving 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%204_zpsiqweolc5.png.html)

You fail to do so.

##  someone else: advance the plot 


	8. oh shit son are things really happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a gif in this one

##  a few hours later like its maybe five minutes after 4:13 now

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%202_zpsbwxurhbv.png.html)

You are still asleep. Distressingly, this happens often.

Nothin to do until you wake up, I guess.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%20gif%201_zpsmskob38k.gif.html)

 

What the hecc?

##  see what happens in the next chapter bc making a gif took up most of the effort put into this one apparently 


	9. prepare for bad art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: after spending a few days trying to draw an image of a dude in his bed looking at a computer with only a mouse as my drawing tool i decided hey why not go the wikihow route and trace a couple stock images
> 
> you have been warned
> 
> also this fist shoddy trace is probably twice as horrifying bc i forgot to add an extra layer so some of the original image is still in there
> 
> whoops

##  author: continue focusing on the character based on you, you selfish prick 

Can do. However, I will do so while insulting the character so i look funny and self-depreciating instead of that word you just said right there.

Now, Mr. Ugly-Mc-Not-Cool-Poopy-Pants, observe the laptop that is now on your bed.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/the%20laptop%20on%20the%20bed_zpsmaauhdi0.png.html)

Were you not groggy and possibly about to go back to bed, you may have noticed two things. 

The first thing is: That is not your laptop. It may be a laptop but it looks like it was made out of a pizza box dipped in plastic then disguised as an HP laptop. That logo's actually a sticker, I think. Not even that; I think it's a piece of paper with "HP" written on it then attached to the pizza-box laptop via two sided tape.

So basically, you just failed a major perception check right there. This is why we don't wear sunglasses at night, kids.

Also the second thing: you currently smell like shit. You've been asleep for about four hours under a dirty bed with an unwashed jacket on that you were wearing while you smoked outside. Yeah, outside. Where there's like, dog poo and other smelly shit. You need a shower, and some part of you knows it. You're getting one in the morning, you tell yourself (even though its currently 4:15 a.m.), unless some majorly catastrophic circumstances prevent that from happening.

## free: have a realization 

Wait a second... you haven't watched the flash! And you missed watching it with your friends. You had all planned to watch it at the same time. Oh well, better late than never. You climb into bed and get ready to watch that shit.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%20trace_zpshgvimmd7.png.html)

We've already seen the dumb face you pull throughout the entirety of your time witnessing the ending flash, so let's focus on someone else for a bit.

##  finally, someone else... 


	10. hgere it is

##  how late is this jesus fuckin christ

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/stumble%201_zpsbtdgmsk0.png.html)

Oh shit, son, look at that. Young person. Room. It looks like you won't be getting respite from this stupid introduction joke anytime soon. Anyway, here's you.

Your name is, like everyone else so far's, a secret. Your pseudonym, however, is STUMBLEGIRL. The name, in addition to being impossible to make into a four letter title without making the rest of the cast sound like some kind of evil stepmother ("Girl! Hurry up and play this game! We don't have all day!"), reflects upon your INNATE ABILITY to FALL DOWN. Clumsiness is your name, and Stumblegirl is your game.

Since your group is one of MANY NERDS and NERDS like to DEBATE, after much (you guessed it) DEBATE you were chosen to top your squad's ASSKICKING LIST. This is mostly due to you LIVING IN A FAR OFF LAND that is OFT ACCOSTED BY TERRORISTS. As such, you have been TRAINED in the SECRET ARTS of ASS KICKERY. 

Thankfully by a licensed teacher, though, and not by your adoptive older brother and biological father. We all know what a shit show that can be.

You are, in addition, WELL VERSED in your hobby of COSPLAY. Despite all your claims that your costume-making/wearing skills are NOT REALLY THAT GREAT, anyone who isn't SOME NUTTER WITH THEIR OWN COSTUME-THAT-THEY'LL-ONLY-WEAR-LIKE-TWICE-MAKING WORKSHOP will disagree.

You wouldn't really consider yourself a CUNNING LINGUIST, but you do speak two languages, which is only one less than the dude in your group who speaks three. You, however, are fluent in both, while the other guy can barely manage a conversation in anything outside of American English.

## the narrator is digressing a b i t too much, so go look at that relfective thingy. 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/stumble%202_zpssl8hhaj8.png.html)

You mean that thing that literally every human being on earth calls a mirror? C'mon, dude, you know the narrator wants to avoid repetition, but that's goin a little nuts.

##  whatever. just look at it. 

Yep, it's still a mirror. Looking at yourself is pretty essential to mimicking the appearance of dead alien teenagers, so wouldn't you have one? Is this dull tour of the living space you've occupied for years really nessecary? You don't really know.

##  someone's messaging you. we'll only see it in the next chapter because the narrator has some procrastinating to do. see you in a week or two, maybe


	11. oh boi

##  o 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/stumble%204_zpsqypvsmfw.png.html)

**talebearingFabricator [TF] has joined chat!**  
TF: Hello!  
TF: I don't know if you knew, but I managed to secure us 5 (five) copies of the new game we've all been talking about!  
TF: It's SBURB. I was dancing around the topic just then because, well, you know me!  
TF: Always "hanging lampshades" on things, as I call it.  
TF: And intentionally, y'know, acting as if I were a character in some sort of work of fiction.  
TF: But I digress, as I often do.  
TF: Here it is!

He posts a link. It's not shown here because if there was a link to SBURB, I wouldn't share it. Not for purposes of selfishness, mind you, but I don't wanna destroy the world before the Star Wars series is over. 

TF: Toodles!  
 **talebearingFabricator [TF} has disconnected!**

## ...what? 

This was all posted very quickly. You know that free needs to chill (like in general), but goddamn. You're not even sure he types that fast. Something about this picture feels... off. 

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/stumble%203_zpsdwf1ways.png.html)

There we go. I dunno why your mirror was missing, but now that it's returned from the mirror war, we can continue.

FA: what?  
FA: what do you mean you've gotten sburb?  
FA: are you okay?  
FA: toodles???

##  in the next episode of dragon ball zee 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the z in dragon ball z stands for zoo wee mama


	12. whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

##  its happening everywhere 

Would you look at that! A relevant header. We haven't had one of those for a while now.

Anyways, yeah, all of your friends are currently getting similar messages.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/fates%20room%204_zps7txizngy.png.html)

AF: What?

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/free%20be%20sittin_zpszjyimgpx.png.html)

TF: what

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/freeSocks/media/SenvEn_zpscqk64axh.png.html)

TR: toodles?

Oh man, three people at once. I need to learn how to color text, otherwise even I won't be able to keep track of who's who. I also need to stop pointing out my own inability to write this story correctly, that may ruin the illusion of competency.

I say illusion, but frankly, it'd be more akin to me paying a homeless dude five bucks to jump around and yell "look! this story is good! trust me! im a veteran!"

Hm. That may have been a bit too political.

But congratulations! You've put up with this story long enough for something special to happen in the next chapter (crapter haha). And since I hate suprises and nobody likes cliffhangers, I'll tell you what it is now: it's one of those badly written trolls I mentioned in the summary. 

Please stay for the troll. I'm begging you here. It'll turn the story around. My family is dying, please stay, I don't wanna unplug grandma.

Oh, shit, I still haven't introduced the last of our five man band yet.

Um, tune in next time for that guy too, I guess.


End file.
